1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, generally, to apparatus and methods for producing wet and dry pads or tissues. More particularly, the invention relates to apparatus and methods for releasing fluid onto a pad or tissue immediately prior to use and for maintaining a dry area on the tissue to create a wet and dry pad or tissue.
2. Background Information
The state of the art includes various devices and methods for dispensing tissues, such as those constructed from paper, cloth or gauze-type material. The tissue dispenser art includes packages of facial tissues, packages of moistened wipes such as baby wipes or facial wipes, and bandages. These tissues may contain or be impregnated with a type of fluid. Baby wipes may contain a mild soap-based cleaner, facial tissues may contain lotion, and bandages may contain an anti-bacterial agent. Furthermore, these tissues are packaged in different ways. For example, facial tissues and baby wipes are often boxed, and bandages and facial wipes are often individually packaged.
These devices and methods are believed to have significant limitations and shortcomings. Specifically, a tissue or cloth is typically either "wet" or "dry." However, a complete cleaning process requires the use of both a wet tissue to clean and/or disinfect a surface, and a dry tissue to dry the surface and remove debris. The cleaning process may entail carrying around a separate fluid supply for wetting and re-wetting the wet cloth, in addition to having to carry around both a wet and a dry cloth. Furthermore, the wet tissues have a tendency to dry out due to evaporation, which is a special concern with alcohol-based fluids like antiseptics because of the fast evaporation rate of alcohol. Even pre-moistened tissues stored in a sealed and relatively moisture resistant package tend to dry out over time. Therefore, wet tissues tend to have a relatively short shelf life. A further limitation of the known art is that it can be inconvenient, messy, and generally troublesome to wet or re-wet the tissue from a separate fluid supply, especially if concerned with the amount of fluid being absorbed by the tissue.
Block et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,509,593) show a combined wet and dry sanitary tissue dispenser that dispenses a roll of dry sanitary tissue from a first compartment and a roll of prewetted personal hygiene wipes from a second compartment. Margulies (U.S. Pat. No. 4,262,816) shows a package and dispensing device for a continuous roll of premoistened towelettes. Beard (U.S. Pat. No. 4,328,907) shows a dispenser form which individual, moistened paper tissues are pulled from a perforated source of tissue. Granger (U.S. Pat. No. 4,648,530) shows an automatic dispenser of pre-cut and z-wrapped or folded web materials. Bonk (U.S. Pat. No. 3,986,479) shows a premoistened towelette dispenser that utilizes a double lid and a pouch to prevent loss of moisture in the towelettes. Rockefeller (U.S. Pat. No. 3,868,052) shows a dispensing container for moist tissues. Ross (U.S. Pat. No. 3,982,659) shows a bulk package and dispensing device for substantially wet sheets.
Applicant'ss invention overcomes the limitations and shortcomings of the known art. An appropriate amount of fluid is applied to the tissue for cleaning purposes, and an appropriate amount of tissue may remain dry to both wipe a surface dry and to remove debris or grime from a surface. Premature drying of the tissue is prevented by applying the fluid to the tissue or pad immediately before use, rather than pre-moistening or impregnating the tissue.